monumentvalleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ida's Dream
Ida's RED Dream, more commonly known as Ida's Dream, is a standalone adventure available, free to play, from Ustwo's indie-style puzzle game Monument Valley. It is free to play and was first released as a fundraiser for RED, a charity working to stop AIDS. Therefore, any purchases made in the game would go straight to RED. The game is still available to play, but no purchases are available; hence, no more money goes to RED. Levels There aren't actual levels in Ida's Dream; rather, there is a structure with five different doors, each containing a small puzzle, that the player can complete in any order. Walkthrough Part One (Main Structure) (From here, Ida can access the puzzles in any order. For this walkthrough, Ida will do them in any order). * Walk around the structure and enter any door found. Note that the highest door isn't available yet. Then find the walkthrough for the door you entered below. Part Two ('Geometry' Room) This room is a hexagon-shaped grid with lines making up different geometrical shapes. * Turn the platform to the left once. * Walk across the straight line now formed. * Turn the platform to the right again. * Turn the platform some more so the two line-shapes connect. * Walk across to the end of the next platform. * Turn the platform to the left once. * Walk up the greater-than looking line to get to the end of the level. Part Three ('Twisting'/'Door' Room) This room is mostly blue and there are many twisting pillars and doors everywhere. * Go through the SECOND accessable door. * Walk over the white part, down the left 'wall', and around the bottom of the structure, right below the blue, 'drag-able' platform. * Walk up the stairs and go through the door. * Twist the gear once to the left. * Climb up the twisted pillar and step on the button. * Drag the blue platform over so Ida can descend the stairs and step on it. * Go through the door. * From here, go through the second accessable door from the starting point again. * Twist the gear once to the right. * Walk across the twisted pillar and go through the door that recently appeared. Part Four ('Blue, Spiraling' room) This room has two tall pillars connected at the bottom, is mostly blue, and has a gear on top to twist three different parts of the pillars. * Twist the gear on top once to the right. * Walk to the right and up the blue part. Walk onto the SECOND blue part. * Turn the gear to the right once so Ida faces the inside. * Walk all the way down and press the button. * Twist the gear that JUST appeared to the right once. * Walk up the blue part in front of Ida and to the right. * Walk onto the white part below the second button. * Turn the gear to the left once. * Walk to the end of the slope. ~ work in progress. Monument Valley Wiki apologizes for the inconvenience! ~ Gallery Trivia